


Before Dawn

by Useless_Noot



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, Child!Gahyeon, F/F, Justice, Les Misérables Reference somewhere, loosely inspired by a single scene from a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Noot/pseuds/Useless_Noot
Summary: Consequence: The aftermath of Yoohyeon trying to make justice prevail when a mistake has already been created.





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very very loosely based on a scene in Spiderman 3 where sandman came to his apartment late at night as an escapee

Yoohyeon was running.

Her oversized orange wear was flapping with the wind as she parkoured her way over the buildings and under several obstacles. Sweat trickling down her neck and her mind in shambles, trying to avoid the light that gives the air-thick vision. Puddles being stomped with her heavy steps; the asphalt rooftops being skidded was all she can hear along the heavy breathing of risk. It has been a long time since she had a taste of the oxygen outside. All she can remember way before was the stinking smell of her and her cellmate, who howls like a wolf whenever moonlight hits their open barred window. It's not like she minds. After all, no one had a good shower ever since being thrown in there.

Dodging the chimneys and metallic tubes, she can already feel her legs giving out. Too bad for the catchers, the pain was none of her concern. The will of desperation to get out of the helicopter's sight is the only thing that's keeping her going; one of the reasons, actually.

Yoohyeon grunted when she slid under another obstacle, her arms scratched with the ground, creating minor wounds. Over, over, under, side and side, it was almost like a pattern. The burning exhaustion that fuels her can be used as engine, however, the human anatomy works wonders and the fire ignited is not an additional boost, but rather a weight.

The wind piercing through her ears, and the latter running knew that they are already near the area. A helicopter and other reinforcements are on her tail now. She loathed the fact that they knew where she was heading. It was quite obvious without knowing the specifics. All they needed was someone close to her, and they instantly have their location. As she was immersed with her thoughts, she gave out a cough, a long inhale before taking a long leap from her place to the other side of the building.

Either way, she too, was also near.

Trains rumbling silently signaled the escapee that she only has a limited time remaining. Yoohyeon wanted to take chances, she doesn't want to think that this could be the only time _they_ will see each other ever again. She would take any opportunity she can get. With that thought, she sprinted down the fire escape of a certain apartment, her worn out shoes hitting the metallic staircases, with her skill, her footsteps were unheard despite the quicken pace. Silent and deadly if that's how you put it.

Reaching a window rail of the familiar floor, Yoohyeon was hunched down on the stairs. She took a slight breather before gathering her strength and lifted the shutter. Slipping in quietly, she closed it as her feet have reached the wooden ground.

She felt a structure puncturing her back slightly causing her to jump a little. It was a good thing that she kept her mouth from screaming in pain, because the next thing she knew, her face met the wall of the cabinet while she tried avoiding the small nightstand that hit her rear. The noise resonated in the room and shivers crawled up Yoohyeon's skin when she heard a shuffle behind her. She shut her eyes for a second, her head imaging sorts of scenarios that will lead to her doom, knowing what her carelessness has caused. Minutes passed, and there was still nothing. She heard another shuffle, but this time it was more silent.

Her head craned to the source and she let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw her daughter tossing to the opposite side, facing the wall.

Her heart crumbled at the sight of the little girl.

Her hand twitched slightly when she felt the letters her daughter wrote for her during her time in prison crumpled tightly around the pocket of her orange get-up. She placed them down on the bed of the little girl and left a ghostly kiss atop of her forehead. She smiled quietly, mumbling a little message before standing up to leave towards her room to get a change of clothes.

"My sweet Gahyeon…I've missed you" Was what she uttered in the noiseless solemnity.

* * *

It had been a long time since she had set foot in this forbidden territory. Yoohyeon let her feet guide her around the familiar shelter and stood in front of the door to a room she once slept in. Remembering the bad terms she left, in her mind, she was expecting that all of her things that she own will no longer exist at the other side. Not only because she recalls her loved one nagging at her whenever she leaves her mess (the taller one would always pepper the shorter one with kisses to prevent the scolding) but she also remembers how much of a clean freak the panda-like girl was – still is, maybe – despite the retort that at least Yoohyeon knows where she placed her “_heap of disordered monstrosity_” as the fairly younger one have commented on before; whereas same person thought otherwise. They would have small banters, but all is well whenever teasing is involved.

Yoohyeon smiled at the thought, she really missed her family. Just the thought of getting back together with the way it was, is something she wanted to return to. Being free of burdens and accusations one dares to pin on you; satisfaction and contentment that will fill her heart. If only it was possible to reverse her mistakes, she would wholly do so.

A thoughtful sigh escaped the pink-haired girl. Getting framed isn't something that she should be proud of, she admits. Shutting her eyes for a whole second, she cussed out a silent word that expresses her regret going out that unfaithful night. Her actions were deeply turned mistaken, and indeed she doesn't want to admit that her recklessness caused all of it to happen. If only she didn't help that one guy, if only her heart wasn't as kind as a martyr, she wouldn't be an escapee now. She would've been enjoying drinking hot chocolate with her family instead. Or cuddle with her lovable partner she excruciatingly misses. With that sad wish, she proceeded to open the door.

When eyes laid on the familiar yet foreign room, Yoohyeon wanted to cry.

She was surprised. Her heart almost soared in happiness because after all these years, Yoobin didn't touch nor remove anything from her room. It was still the same, as if she had never left. The tinge of gladness covered the hidden confusion that was lingering in the back of her mind: Why is everything still here?

Yoohyeon took a step forward, her hands immediately grabbing for a decent outfit to wear. She tossed the orange outfit in the shredder of some sort (of course she needed to get rid of the evidence) before checking herself out in the huge mirror displayed; she gingerly twirled while doing so. She was wearing her black sweater that goes beyond her hands – covering her calloused prints, her gray sweatpants, her over worn Adidas shoes and finally, to top it all, her beanie. She also grabbed some woolen gloves before uttering to herself that it was cold, and she wishes she can huddle up in the arms of her significant other before realizing that she hasn't seen her yet.

Cautiously wandering in the kitchen area, she opened the wooden cabinets that creaked whenever the lids were lifted and scavenged for some food. It's not like she's stealing, in fact she's going to eat here. Like a dine-in of some sort. She was still family, she chanted. Sneaking into the fridge, she spotted some leftover canned tuna and almost wretches in disgust when she noticed an expired pizza just hanging out on the side. Yoohyeon frowned immediately, is Yoobin still taking care of their daughter properly? More importantly, is she taking care of herself?

Setting her concerns aside for Gahyeon a short while, she crouched down and started removing the eye-soring food and reeking ones. She deliberately cleaned the refrigerator and finally sat down on the tall stool placed near the counter. Yoohyeon pursed her lips before adding a little chortle, she was supposed to get food, how the hell did she end up cleaning the fridge instead?

Observing that it seemed like she can't get any food here, she shuffled quietly inside the bathroom with a growling stomach. She made a hushing noise as if that will decrease the growing hunger.

Yoohyeon searched for a certain box. She knew that she needed to keep her identity hidden, even for a short time, and her bright, radiating yet fading pink hair would give away that chance of secrecy. She decided to maybe splash her hair on some new color. The search for some dye took her long enough that she didn't notice a presence behind her. Digging in the cases of cabinets and drawers of the restroom, she finally took out the bottled dye with glee.

"Finally!" Yoohyeon fist pumped the air silently, "I thought that it was in box the last time I was here" she mumbled to herself.

"I took it out of the box since it takes up space when I was rearranging" A low voice replied. Her dark blonde, pixie-cut hair being scratched followed by a yawn that scared the taller one.

The older one jumped in surprise, “Jesus! Yoobin, you fucking startled me" The girl holding the bottle said, her free hand gripping onto the sink while the other was placed over her chest. Her eyes were wide, and her heavy breathing made her look like a madman.

"It's not my fault that you decided to just show up sneaking around the apartment without even telling me"

"I-I'll leave in a couple of minutes after…" Yoohyeon grumbled, her intentions almost revealed but chewed her sentence in the end. She then added, "Besides, when you guys wake up, I'll be gone anyway. So, I didn't need to make my presence known" To get away from the burning gaze.

Yoobin didn't open her mouth when Yoohyeon admitted her reason as to why she was being quiet while mildly snooping around the apartment. Silence was dispersed around them, and the escapee didn't like this kind of atmosphere. It took a couple of minutes, and the pink- haired decided to open her lips when the shorter one cuts in.

"Let me help you with that" Yoobin gestured for the gray-dye.

Yoohyeon could only nod and the next thing they knew, the taller girl was sitting on a fairly high chair and Yoobin's hand are occupied with plastic gloves. Both lips zipped tight while Yoobin brushed the dye on Yoohyeon's hair, spreading it.

"Thank you" Yoohyeon could only mumble; her legs in awkward angles, trying to calm her hammering heart.

The shorter girl didn't even bat an eye through the mirror, her eyes focused on the hair she's trying to overlap color with.

"How are things with…Gahyeon?" It was a start; the uneasiness was there but it's better than the agonizing ignorance.

Three patted sweeps, "Why are you suddenly curious about her?" The question turned somehow into a declarative statement.

"Because she's our daughter, and we're her parents? I'm a _parent_?" Yoohyeon emphasized the last word, her brow raising slightly.

Yoobin scoffed, her hand placing clear plastic near the taller one's ear. Yoohyeon felt her eyes sting a bit at the strong scent. The shorter one then proceeded on her work and shifted at the rear. She added another batch of color on the bowl palette and mixed it with the semi-ingredients from the package.

"Are you really a parent?" A drop of water from the faucet echoed, "As far as I know, a parent shouldn't be _disappearing_ out of nowhere and then come back as if _nothing_ had happen"

Yoohyeon flinched slightly at the drastic change of tone. The dictation full of venom and detest that she cannot help but blame herself.

"And if ever they do come back, they will stay. _Fully_. Not to vanish into thin air when dawn comes seeping through the blinds" Yoobin once again stated, her grip onto the hair was a bit tighter.

"Yoobin-ah…"

The latter sitting just stared at her loved one through the reflection the mirror mimicked with refracted light. Heart aching every word being dropped. The truth that she always wanted to avoid. The painful realization that she doesn't want to embed in her mind that everything was never okay. That nothing has been _okay_.

"And a parent should always let her family know that she's still here and that she always loves her child. No matter how much vague you are to her, and no matter how much torment it can give to your heart once you know that you can never return to the way things were…" There was a sudden halt in the air, and Yoohyeon finally noticed that Yoobin was no longer placing shades of dull on gathered strands. Her head was hanging lowly, as if trying to hide her eyes.

"Yoobin-ah…" Yoohyeon repeated, softer this time.

The person being called slowly lifted her head, eyes hidden by a dark shadow; a suffocating look, "You know how much I treasure Gahyeon, right?"

Yoohyeon could only bit her lip, her heart wavering exceedingly _each _and _every _time their words ceases to proceed. A shaken response, "Of course Yoobin, we both know that"

Yoobin continued placing hues, till the next quarter.

“Where were you?” She asked, hands still busy.

“I was having fun in prison, where else?” Voice laced with sarcasm, and Yoohyeon knew she just made a big mistake.

“It was your fault you got in there the first place”

“Mind your words Yoobin, I already told you it wasn’t” Yoohyeon snapped, her hands were clenched around the fabric of her sweater, constricting it without knowing.

“What am I supposed to say then? Are you expecting me to console you when you really deserve it? I told you _way_ before, that your justice shit is not helping you nor _us_. You just _have _to ignore my advice”

Yoohyeon gritted her teeth in anger, trying to control the arising rage, “Our world has already been plainly _ignorant_ about matters that they belittle, I cannot tolerate people getting away and abusing their freedom as if it’s not their responsibility where they _use _it”

“Yeah, _sure_, say that to the man you just murdered when he just stole a loaf of bread. A _loaf of bread, _Yoohyeon. A _fucking _loaf of bread in a _god damned _convenience store. Now look at what that led you”

The latter almost whipped her head around to face Yoobin but her body absentmindedly reminded her that her hair’s still not yet done, “I can’t just let him run away! He would repeat the action and will never learn from it! We were already struggling from our financial issues, yet we never _ever _stole a single thing; no matter how desperate we were! Why should he be any different? Also, I didn’t_ murder _him Yoobin, how _many_ times should I tell you so that you could believe me that I _didn’t _kill him!”

Yoobin, who was still placing the last part of the shade, sighed heavily. It was still so hard to talk about the past no matter how much time has passed. She thought that she would get used to it eventually, being able to converse regarding the unfortunate events that tore them apart. However, it was such a big lapse in her part for assuming an obvious outcome. Feelings are hindrances that she can’t remove, especially when these occur every time Yoohyeon – and she means only Yoohyeon – is the only one capable of touching her point of fragility she doesn’t even know she has. The memories of past arguments suddenly bled into her mind. It didn’t end well.

A hesitant throw; her hand still brushing the remaining faded pink portion “Even so, all the evidences are pointing at you. It wasn’t because of trust at all, Yoohyeon” She muttered. Beats were ringing in their ears, deafening them. “It’s not all because of that”

Squeezing the remaining contents of the dye in a small concave container, Yoohyeon waited for the response. She can’t deny that she can only manage to hear the hammering sounds due to the nervousness she doesn’t even want to admit, but then again, this could be a good thing. It might mean that she does care what Yoobin has to say to her. Or maybe, she missed her. A lot. All the nagging, the lectures, advices, their tiny arguments, her mocking look, her deadpanned stare, her chuckle; everything. Her heart was clenching but she hid it. She doesn’t want to admit it though, no, at least not yet.

Another sigh.

“Don’t move just yet, I’m almost done” Yoobin says, her gloved fingers scooping an amount and applying it on the dim colored hair.

Yoohyeon could only nod, yet again.

When the short-haired girl was finally finished, she immediately removed the plastic covering her hands and disposing them in the bin nearby. She also cleaned up the little mess she made, by throwing the single-used ones and the container that was now, undeniably empty.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Yoobin asked, as if moments ago they didn’t almost have an argument that’s ominous to ensue.

Yoohyeon was about to respond when her stomach grumbled.

“I’ll…take that as a no” The shorter girl replied to the silent yet direct answer and left the bathroom. Yoohyeon swore she saw a glimpse of Yoobin smiling.

She hopes her eyes weren’t mistaken.

Yoohyeon followed the shorter one after placing a shower cap on her head to keep the color in place for at least an hour. She still had time, she thinks, it’ll not hurt to stay around with Yoobin while she’s still able. The thought of being played under fate’s hand was okay with her, if it contained Yoobin and Gahyeon – perhaps it would be bearable this way than any horrid scenes she could think of.

“Do you want me to order anything for you?” Came the low voice, making the newly dyed hair individual turn its gears at the person who inquired, with phone already on hand.

“I’ll take whatever you’re taking” Yoohyeon smiled, too sincerely. Eyes being shrouded with anxiety slowly creeping up, seconds are ticking essentially.

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re the one who’s eating – starved” Yoobin quirked an eyebrow, slightly suspicious with the answer.

“I’m not a picky eater, so I’m good”

Yoobin clicked her tongue before chuckling deeply, “Says the one who doesn’t like plain milk”

“Okay, wait, that is a different matter”

“It’s totally the same as that, Yoohyeon” Yoobin let out another snicker, her attention drifted to the person on the phone who is about to take their orders.

Yoohyeon sat on the couch as well, following Yoobin's action. Her heart was beating relentlessly, out of bounds of the normal pace. She let her eyes roam at her beloved’s figure, quite not knowing what else to do but to reminisce the old times that would be hovering around her mind, swishing back and forth because she has nothing to gain. She doesn’t want to lose anything though. Her vision was only focused on Yoobin’s side profile; device on the ear, dark irises being refracted by a direct hit of the light that comes from the lamp posts, cheeks that are now less plump, the hair that is unkempt yet it was a daring look on her, till it finally halted on the lips that are oh so tempting to lay her own on. It was becoming problematic for Yoohyeon to refrain herself to not jump on top of Yoobin and to salvage the only time she has left.

“Yoohyeon?”

There it was again, the deafening sound.

The name sounded so alien, but it was also very recognizable. It’s nerve-wrecking, every time she calls out her name. _Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon. _She mentioned Yoohyeon’s name more than twice tonight, and she felt the butterflies all over again.

“Uhm…Yoohyeon?”

_The 5th time._

Yoohyeon’s mouth turned upwards through teary eyes, “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Yoobin asked, this time the cellphone’s turned off with their requests in place.

“I try to be” The marginally older one replied truthfully, hands gripping on the hoodie she has on. Feet covered with socks squirmed on the carpeted ground. A pulse of stillness diverged inside the living room; visions connected yet minds are in a disarray. It felt like everything was chaotic, their relationship, their setup, their lives, literally anything that is involved in their current existence and anything that is within reach. Respiring became abruptly arduous, with all the stiffness and uncertainty touching each other’s heart and acumen. The trust that got shattered in the process of making all things great again. It wasn’t as easy as one may think, and both learned their lessons in a tough way. Gahyeon’s condition was already complex to commence with and adding this fragmented intimate link has now ruptured the promises that were uttered in the nights they cuddled close, not letting each other go.

“With…all the phenomena that is presently happening, it was becoming hard to cope up. To adjust with the changes that occurred, during the time I was in prison, was strenuous” Yoohyeon began, her guts churning with every syllable that comes out. “I didn’t imagine any of this to happen to me in the future. I was always careful. Always determined to set things right. And to blend within the society that wants nothing else but to survive and surpass their own fetters”

A hiccup.

“I-I didn’t know that doing good can drag every factor I tried so hard to build up. For us. The entirety of the matters I gathered all throughout just disappeared in a flick of a finger.”

The only thing Yoobin could do as of that moment, was to scoot in close and wipe the sniffs that stained the older one’s face.

“I should’ve – should’ve thought of the consequences that might occur and that could affect our family. B-But I turned blind eye to it and p-pushed my r-righteous self. I-I was…” A minor setback, before inhaling a sharp gasp “I was too _fucking_ selfish. T-Too almighty and virtuously greedy”

“No…Yoohyeon – I…It wasn’t your fault. I-I got too carried away with what I said a while ago. I –”

“N-No. Y-You were actually right, Yoobin-ah. I should’ve been more rational with my actions. I should’ve thought about it. I should’ve been more sensible, more logical and realistic, because nothing is like a fairytale that would reward all your good deeds in life. Nothing like that ever existed”

“Yoohyeon…” Yoobin frowned, hurt to see Yoohyeon so dejected and miserable. She should have been more considerate about Yoohyeon’s point of view. Yoobin wasn’t the one who struggled facing life knowing that doing good can get you to prison. She wasn’t the one who did something noble and instead of showering her with praise, she was rather repaid with a threatening sentence that could push her off the rink of morality. No, she wasn’t the one. And she, of all people, is supposed to know that.

“I-I’m sorry…”

Yoohyeon’s tear-stained face was met with lips as gentle as the breeze that leaks through the window shade. Yoobin didn’t hesitate to envelop her arms around her tarnished loved one as she did. She deepened the kiss, biting the external gums and swirling her tongue inside with mixture of desire and genuine affection. They breathed as another round of depth grazes their mouths, as if it was the definition of conflicting lust and sincerity. Yoobin pushed Yoohyeon gently towards the edge as they inclined, her hands descended from the embrace and began wandering around her treasure. Tracing the soft skin and edgy curves, Yoohyeon almost purred in delight when Yoobin was now marking her with the use of her ring finger’s nail. Sliding and returning suddenly to the vertex. Yoobin just breathed in whatever she can make out of Yoohyeon’s scent. It was completely intoxicating, and it drives her mad. So mad. She took a harsh inhale before digging again. She missed Yoohyeon’s enviable body that could swoon millions of men and women alike. She hated the fact that Yoohyeon was so tempting to lay the ghostly touches and caresses she dares herself to do. It was too much; it urges her to be more needy than necessary.

“Y-Yoobin…” Yoohyeon breathlessly moaned, her sweat making her hair be more disheveled than usual. The shower cap that was supposed to protect her strands, was now lying on the ground, forgotten. Her newly shaded hair was sprawled out on the couch’s armrest, making her look more divine. So celestial and past the concept of marvels.

Yoobin wanted to respond; however, her focus was so occupied with Yoohyeon’s figure being drifted by her fingertips that she almost neglected the buzz coming from her doorbell.

Remembering the sushi and other take-out meals, Yoobin jumped off of Yoohyeon and rushed towards the entrance with muddled and outbalanced footsteps. Yoohyeon, who was still in a daze, failed to get a glimpse of Yoobin whose face was in a frisson rhythm of scarlet tint. Heart pounding against her ribcage, it took Yoobin for a dragging moment to gather her composed demeanor due to the previous scenario.

After paying the deliveryman in symphonic allegro, she urgently shut the hinged wood and heaved an amount of air. Trying to recall the _little_ events that happened minutes ago, she combusted in mixed emotions. Between the embarrassed and sinful chord groveling itself in her mind, she thought that things couldn’t get any worse now that the food has arrived. Wrong, it meant more time to talk about what the hell happened back there and what does it all mean? Why the hell did both recuperate on such actions as if nothing occurred for the past few years? What was she trying to tell Yoohyeon? Why is Yoobin still longing for that twigged individual when Yoohyeon left her and Gahyeon when everything was crumbling and was at the peak of hopelessness? Just why, Yoobin? And why Yoohyeon?

Questions just swirled around inside Yoobin, making her more dubious and indecisive as to where she is going with this. What is she planning to do?

All thoughts vanished when a flash of the kiss from the timeline in the frames abruptly entered. It was sweet, luscious and amazing. Quite the understatement, but it was all Yoobin could manage with now. And with that partial initiative, she returned at the living room where it connects to the kitchen. Placing the paper bags at the counter, she arranged everything and gathered them neatly for both to consume. Yoohyeon rose up from the couch and laggardly hauled herself towards the counter while pulling out a chair and sat on it cautiously.

Nobody moved.

“Uhh…y-you go ahead and eat. I’ll wash the dishes later” Yoobin stuttered out, pushing the foamed containers to Yoohyeon with fidgeting hands. “B-Bon Appetit?” It was a lame thing to say, but it did ease up the ungodly tension.

Yoohyeon chuckled and nodded at the statement before splitting the pair of chopsticks to dig in. Grabbing first the sushi, Yoohyeon indulged the taste the moment it melted in her mouth. It was heartily delicious. This isn’t exactly an extravagant meal, yet the food was _way_ better than the disgusting plates they serve at prison. This was already beyond satisfactory.

Yoohyeon spared a glance at Yoobin, beaming to herself as butterflies whirl around in her gut.

_Especially with her here._

She was already okay with this, at least momentarily.

“How was the sushi? You should try this chicken fillet before it gets soggy” Yoobin returned with a can of soda from the fridge and settled it near Yoohyeon. She unlocked the dish revealing the aligned food as she pushed it gently.

“I-It was okay – no, actually it was remarkable. It’s… been awhile since I’ve eaten one, maybe that’s why it was good” Yoohyeon broke out an uncharted grin. She doesn’t exactly know what to feel, everything’s just contenting. Even with the measly take-out as her dinner slash midnight snack, the dim lit lights seemed to have an influence on her, creating this odd ambiance that she cannot precisely describe.

It was warm. Delicate and translucent through the shades whenever her sight gets solely enveloped by Yoobin’s captivating gaze. Moments where she would forever daydream underneath the buoyant summer breeze when they stroll, that these instances would remain intact. Untouched, and a faint of fastidious just dither in the fragile mind, and Yoohyeon did nothing to stop it. The sushi in her mouth was becoming bland, she was no longer chewing its contents; rather she indulged in melting it. Just like the stare she managed to land on Yoobin as the latter just drinks her own beverage while looking out in the distance, obviously avoiding any direct sense of contact, Yoohyeon can only dawdle her way as if it was the only option available. She proceeded to wallow anyway.

Another mistake was settled when she asked a question that was already considered balderdash, “How are your cases?” She doesn’t know it yet though.

Yoobin flinched, quite an unusual reaction. Yoohyeon observed this but said nothing further.

“I…” Yoobin heaved a sigh, pondering whether she’ll tell.

Nothing’s just easy for the both.

“About that…I – ” A beat. Then followed by another.

An uncomfortable fidget from the speaker on high stool made Yoohyeon’s instincts notify her that there could be something else that she doesn’t know. Other than the fact that she’s in prison and that things are going downhill – well, after the years that she has been away, who wouldn’t miss what happened during freedom’s movement?

Yoobin flickered her gaze at the slightly older one, intellectual capabilities became a burden matter. Cursing internally, she decided to just roll with the outcome. There is nothing else to hide when it comes to Yoohyeon. It became some sort of a habit perhaps; particularly the times they got together powered that inclination of customs. Bearing an innate breath, she answered, “I’m not a lawyer anymore”

“What?”

“I retired early and decided to drop my career as a defense attorney, Yoohyeon” Yoobin repeated, downcast evident in each tone.

“Why?” Yoohyeon’s eyes were shaking with horror.

“I resolved that Gahyeon needed someone to be with her. I-I can’t balance my prior cases with her condition. What if something may happen to her while you were at prison and while I was at work? I obviously can’t leave her with just a nanny. No. Not when she needed me the most”

Yoohyeon almost snorted at the reason but bit back the reaction because Yoobin was correct.

But…

“But isn’t your previous salary way higher? I mean, what’s your job as of now?”

“I’m a freelance novelist and an editor at a famous newspaper brand” Yoobin carefully mentioned, fingers that were wrapped around her mug was fumbling. “I’m also… an intern at a music producing company”

“Oh my god Yoobin – “

“It’s the only thing I’m good at, without my presence leaving this house all the time. I can only trust Bora-unnie to take my place for at least half a day before returning. I… this is unlike me” Yoobin halted her explanation. It felt like, the further she talks about this, the more she’s digging her own grave in front of Yoohyeon. It was pathetic; her path that she has chosen, she means.

“B-But isn’t taking her to a hospital much better than this?” Yoohyeon can’t control the rising frustration that was making its way in her veins. Her mind was clouded with confusion, she doesn’t know as to why Yoobin would give up her life-sustaining career; where she could feed their family and pay the bills with ease, with a standard-base income. Other than that, she would be multi-working rather than focusing on one career. She knew that handling cases were challenging, onerous if Yoobin’s clients were the rich and spoiled brats that are already foul to begin with, but juggling at least three jobs at once in a day? How in the world is that better? And how will that ensure the company Gahyeon needed like Yoobin said?

Yoobin bit her lip, sweat trickling down her neck. She knows that she can’t just swerve from another topic easily, especially recognizing Yoohyeon’s concerned and doubtful expression that was (if she may mention, beautifully) written on her face. Avoiding it could also lead to conflicts; _this_ situation could’ve been worse. She took a deep and sensational breath before embedding in her brain that this was, again, already better.

“Yoobin” Yoohyeon uttered, the howling of the wind was much noticeable unlike earlier. She shuts her lids for a second, hand placed on her right temple as she massages it thoughtfully.

“Please explain to me carefully, and I mean every single detail, as to why this happened”

“Yoohyeon, I –” Yoobin began but was abruptly stopped.

“Mommy?” A tiny voice asked, causing for the adults to flinch at the new presence.

“Oh… Gahyeon. S-Sorry, Mommy was just discussing something with Mother for a while. Were we noisy?” Yoohyeon immediately lunged forward to their adopted child and wrapped her lithe arms around her small frame.

“I-I’m okay Mommy. I’m just surprised that you’re here, with Mother” Gahyeon whispered, her mouth was covered with a transparent mask, connected to her rolling gas tank, preventing a clear statement to be heard.

Yoohyeon cradled her little baby, rocking them both side to side and then carries Gahyeon with extra care. “Let’s go inside sweetie, okay? It’s late”

Gahyeon could only nudge her head slightly, indicating affirmation and let Yoohyeon carry her back to her room, leaving Yoobin to herself and the silence that eats her.

The now-gray-dyed mother tucked in her child in bed, humming a soft lullaby along. She was fiddling with Gahyeon’s bangs, eyes wandering the little details of her little star’s face and wondered how such a beautiful gift like her is fated to face hardships so early when the others can be free of it. It just feels unfair, though knowing that every one of us is born differently, the thought of being excluded to those lucky ones, was painful to think and sit about.

“Mommy…” Gahyeon droned faintly, lids flickering lightly, struggling to face the growing silhouette and open them wide towards Yoohyeon.

“Yes, sweet pea?”

“Are you going to be here until tomorrow morning?” There was a huge yawn in between, creating dainty puffs in Gahyeon’s breathing apparatus.

Yoohyeon’s smile hardened.

“I-I’m sorry sweetie, M-Mommy isn’t allowed to be home just yet” She breathed in the lone darkness, a fading nightlight accompanying them only, along with the inaudible respiration.

“When will you come back, Mommy? Gahyeonnie…misses you a lot” The child started; her petite hands wrapped around Yoohyeon’s big ones. “And Mother isn’t the same ever since you left Mommy. Gahyeonnie was afraid that you and Mother had a fight, that’s why you went away for a very long time”

“No, no, no Gahyeon. Mommy will _never_ leave you. _Ever_” Yoohyeon hugged Gahyeon tightly, trying to convey the love she always has for her family, especially for her daughter.

Gahyeon can only snuggle herself deeply in her Mommy’s embrace, noting every moment she can savor because she knew that Yoohyeon will leave early dawn. A moment after, she asked, “Were you and mother fighting a while ago?”

Yoohyeon pondered for a partial second. They weren’t exactly fighting, were they? Arguing is a form of dispute, obviously. But she just wanted to clarify certain things with Yoobin. After being away for so long, she didn’t even realize how much matters were drastically changing. Yoohyeon was impartial with the thought of evolution, it never exactly crossed her mind before she got thrown into jail. She just wanted elucidation, because every word being dropped were abstruse to digest.

“We weren’t, sweetie. Don’t worry about it” She could only grit through her discomfort as Gahyeon finally just mumbled an ‘okay’, taking the response before drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

“Is she back to sleep?” Yoobin inquired, her hands were trembling in the distance as she stood in front of Gahyeon’s room that Yoohyeon came out from.

“Yeah, she is” Yoohyeon replied curtly, closing the door behind her with hooded eyes.

Yoobin scratched the back of her neck, not certain if she should initiate a conversation.

“I noticed a while ago, while roaming, that my work room hasn’t been touched at all. I thought that you already replaced it with a storage room or something” Yoohyeon began. She suddenly remembered the room she owned near the end of the hallway. It was the separate one that she just visited moments ago, but it was still different from the bedroom they both use when they sleep.

“I couldn’t push myself to. Yo – Y – I also couldn’t let Gahyeon feel like you really are a goner”

“You also didn’t try and clean it. It’s funny knowing how much you hated messy desks and dusty bookshelves” Yoohyeon chuckled underneath the heavy tension, her feet gliding to the certain room.

“Apparently, I got too lazy” Yoobin stated, as if trying to hide the fact that she intentionally let the specs of filth cover Yoohyeon’s untouched belongings.

The shorter one followed the gray-dyed individual to the chamber she never knew she can ever step in again with the owner.

_It was still messy, just as Yoobin recalls. _She smiled involuntarily.

“Hey…Yoobin-ah” Yoohyeon mumbled, head shifted to the girl whose face is like a panda and intertwined their fingers warily.

Yoobin couldn’t help but lock eyes with her tall lover.

“I really just want to kiss you right now” Yoohyeon spoke together with the wind.

Yoobin didn’t get to respond when Yoohyeon’s lips crashed with hers. Thoughts were pushed aside, all the incertitude vanished in thin existence, diminishing the vain structure of coherency. Hands began their choice of communication as it roams once again on their bodies, heat slithering its way into their veins, hissing in exhilaration as they went further into impermissible yet unforbidden territories. Yoohyeon didn’t waste any time as she starts removing Yoobin’s long woolen cardigan from her shoulders, causing the younger one to hold Yoohyeon steadily, halting her actions despite the spicy exposition.

“W-Wait Yoohyeon –”

Yoohyeon repeated the same deed by staying silent, but this time, pushing Yoobin towards her bed. The pixie-haired girl can only hear her heart pound in excitement, but the circumspect part of her was making things more difficult as it seems. Her knees buckled when it collided with the side’s structure, resulting in her falling on the cushions. Yoobin has never seen Yoohyeon this desperate before, she shakenly noted to herself, as she witnesses slender fingers and twigged arms pinning her deeper in the comforters.

“Y-Yoohyeon hang on a sec – ”

“Why?” Darkened eyes stared into caramel ones, “Tell me a good reason” She leaned near Yoobin’s burning right ear. Yoobin can feel the breath tickling her sensitive hearing, and the neck she was now trying to stretch away from temptation, was straining its very muscles; holding on a flimsy thread of so-called resistance that was shrinking in nihility “Why should I stop?”

“W-We shouldn’t be doing this” Yoobin managed to spat out, her palm resting on Yoohyeon’s as she gently pushes her to a halt.

Yoohyeon responded with a hum, her face still against Yoobin’s neck. Her body submerging on top of the shorter and weakened arms wrapped itself around her beloved. She pulled them near the center of her bed and stared into Yoobin’s confused irises.

She tucked in a stray strand from Yoobin’s hair and answered the former, quite out of breath, defeated even, “Yeah, I know”

She leaned in, closing the gaps that have formed a long time ago. Yoobin kissed back, hand stroking Yoohyeon’s favorite spot just beneath her hair where her neck is located. Both knew they shouldn’t be doing this right now, but after the distance placed upon them since the misunderstanding, all they wanted right now is to just value this instance.

Tears formed and before they can even realize what was happening, Yoohyeon was now choked with her own guilt and regrets. An immense inhalation, withstanding the great wave of sentiment, “I know”

She grabbed for Yoobin’s hand and rested its palm against her cheek – the so called beautiful digits Yoohyeon complimented a long time ago. She ran her thumb along it, these evident veins that Yoohyeon adores, as she repeated her statement.

“…I know”

Lacing their fingers together, perceptions fixated on each other, Yoobin’s stuffy chuckle led Yoohyeon’s focus on her, “Why are you like this?”

The older one replied with airless laughter, pushing the fear of knowing the reason.

“I’m sorry… I really am”

Yoobin connected their lips and drew intricate messages by her hand while it roams, “I’m sorry too”

She sighs and added, “But I can’t forgive you just yet”

Yoohyeon nods in agreement, “It’s okay” She cocooned herself within Yoobin’s embrace, accumulating whatever is left of this moment.

“I can wait”

She hid herself in her living haven, protective arms enveloped, and a dam opened that was accompanied with short intakes.

“I can wait” She whispered once again, her hefty mumbles resonating.

_I can wait._

Slumber took the both while Yoobin hugged Yoohyeon tightly, tired of the world and how it works cruelly to the people who even creates good deeds that seems to be overthrown by sins. Yoobin knew what awaits them tomorrow. It scares her, but she believes it’s for the best – she hopes. With that thought, she left a ghostly kiss atop Yoohyeon’s forehead, affection infecting her.

_I love you._

* * *

Yoobin was stirred awake when her senses finally registered the missing warmth beside her. She sat up quickly, eyes scanning the bedroom as she searches for the certain gray-haired individual. Her heart was eased up slightly when she notices Yoohyeon’s things were untouched, meaning that she didn’t exactly disappeared. She’ll perhaps return; Yoobin hopes.

She averted her gaze from Yoohyeon’s desk to the headboard, where she dreamt of feeling the older one’s presence near her. She longed for that moment where whenever she wakes up, tender gazes and soft pecks in the morning as she makes Yoobin’s coffee and the latter making Yoohyeon’s chocolate drink.

A low chuckle. She remembers how Yoohyeon hated caffeine.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a piece of note pasted on the headboard of the bed which Yoobin immediately reached out for it.

_I’ll come back._

_I promise. _

_I love you so much, please know these words may not describe exactly these emotions welling up within me but remember that this beating heart of mine knows how much I love you._

_And that will never change. _

_Please take care of Gahyeon for me. _

_I’ll fix this, I swear. _

_I hope you’ll give me more time to clear my own name without dragging us down. _

_All I ask of you right now, is to just trust me._

_Because the only thing left in this world for me to treasure and to salvage, is you and Gahyeon._

_And I’ll do whatever it takes to provide happiness for our family…that’s why I need to do this, for us. _

_\- Love, Yoohyeon_

_P.S. Please stop leaving leftovers in the refrigerator, it stinks._

_Also, please eat the right food this time. I don’t want to see you ending up in a hospital learning that you’re going to be admitted all because of your sugar levels, cholesterol levels or any unregular intake of fast foods._

_Seriously though, please take care._

_I love you_

_…you know that, right?_

Yoobin can only laugh in between. She read it again and she can feel her heart soften. It feels weird, but somehow, despite the hardships, she still can’t deny Yoohyeon’s impact to her.

Her thoughts were disrupted when a ring of the doorbell alarmed her. Her brow raised up slightly, thinking of a possible scenario as to why someone would come at her home early in the morning wherein no signs of sun is still arising. She quickly hid Yoohyeon’s letter by tucking it inside her pajamas and proceeded to stretch her limbs out and dragged herself to the front door of her apartment. It creaked slightly, making sure it doesn’t make any noise since Gahyeon’s probably still asleep.

“Yes?” Yoobin asked, eyes widened when it landed on two women wearing navy blue uniform and another who’s wearing dark brown coat the reaches down her shins.

“Good Morning ma’am” One of them greeted, tilting her hat lightly as a gesture of address.

“Uhm, may I help you?”

“Ah yes you can Ms. Lee, in fact, would you be so kind to let us in so we may discuss our purpose properly?” The individual with coat answered, she smiled rather toothily, revealing her teeth that somehow made her canines more prominent than normal.

“Of course,” Yoobin stated, stepping aside to let the three in her cramped household. “I request for the authorities to lessen possible noise that could wake my daughter up”

“Oh, our apologies, we will watch our volume” The officer from previously said, taking out a tickler and pen.

Yoobin came back from the kitchen with a tray of glasses of water and placed them down the coffee table in the middle of her living room.

“We will go straight to the point, Ms. Lee” The detective – Yoobin assumes – spoke again, her dark hair and striking eyes sent cold sweats to Yoobin, but she managed to contain her arising uneasiness. She sat on a solo couch just near the main bench.

“I’m Officer Minji, and this is my partner,” Minji then gestured to the girl beside her, “Handong” She pointed her hand to the girl in brown coat, “And she is our detective that will help us with this tiny interrogation of ours, Siyeon”

Siyeon reached out and smiled somehow stiffly but remained unbothered.

Yoobin knew this would happen, and she has already foreseen this, replayed in her mind countless of times, and being questioned like this ever since Yoohyeon was thrown in prison.

“We will ask you once, and if you tell us the truth, we might just help not only you and us, but it will also be beneficial to your child as well.

The owner of the apartment can only gulp down her spiking nervousness.

“You obviously have a certain relationship with an escapee named Kim Yoohyeon, am I right?” Siyeon asked, eyes boring through.

_Yoobin’s heart pounded in anxiousness, her eyes flickering ever so slightly as she tries and recall what happened – maybe even trying to forget._

“Yes”

“Do you know where she could’ve been during the first 12 hours of her missing somehow?”

Yoobin can only grip tightly, lips pursed as she plays out, adding a joker within the deck.

“My apologies officers, but I believe I have no idea where she could’ve been right now. I’m also shocked with this news; how come I’ve only heard of it just now?”

_Liar._

The people in blue looked at each other briefly before asking another question,

“Are you sure miss?”

Yoobin once again swallowed the lingering agitation.

She gave them a stare, one fastened from another. She can feel her sweat filled with worry dripping down her skin as she masks the apprehension. Second chances can’t hurt, not when Yoohyeon’s still knocking at her front door that leads towards her endearment, not when she still believes that it is true that Yoohyeon deserves more than being someone getting deserted, not when Gahyeon still loves her mom so much and the same with Yoobin who’s love is now on a rope of winner-takes-all.

She should just believe that everything will gradually become great.

She hopes.

Yoobin sighed, “Yes, definitely”

And there goes her final verdict.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for months and I got stuck along the way, so I do apologize if it seems rushed towards the end
> 
> Twitter: @Dash_Satoru


End file.
